


Movie Night

by orphan_account



Category: Gabriel DropOut (Anime)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Cute, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Movie Night, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, but would you believe the angels/demons have nothing to do with supernatural? Weird right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gabriel made the mistake of grabbing some gore fest horror movie for her sleepover movie night with Vignette. Vignette is certainly one of the wimpiest demons around (save for maybe Satania.) She's now unable to sleep, and is clinging to Gabriel like a frightened child. What choice does Gab really have than to comfort the poor girl? Surprisingly enough however, the usually quite apathetic asshole Gabriel seems genuinely sorry for scaring Vignette like she did.





	Movie Night

"Uuugh. Vigne." Gabriel groaned in a rather unamused manner. She tried her best to shift around under the covers of her bed, but the firm grasp of the shaking demon girl next to her prevented her from moving too much. Vignette, a demon far too sweet and sensitive for her own good was currently holding onto Gabriel as if her life depended on it. Gabriel, a blonde headed asshole with a video game addiction, didn't seem entirely thrilled with the current situation. It was hot underneath the covers, what with the body heat of her friend right up against her. It was difficult to fall asleep. Vignette's fearful quivering and fidgeting sure wasn't helping.

It was late Saturday night. The two had decided they'd like to hang out a bit. Or rather, Vignette excitedly proposed the idea of a movie night to her friend Gabriel, and Gab as apathetic as ever shrugged and gave her most monotone "Yea, okay." Vignette had been running a bit late, and hadn't arrived until around 9:00 PM. The movies they'd planned to watch would take way longer than they needed to be awake. Though really Gabriel was no stranger to all nighters, she personally wouldn't have minded. Instead of going with the full movie lineup they'd initially planned, after digging around her garbage dump of an apartment, Gab managed to find a decent movie laying around. Around two hours long, and a pretty decent horror movie. It really should have occurred to the angel earlier how her friend would respond to a slasher flick. But alas, she hadn't bothered to give that any mind. Now only a few hours later Vignette was on the verge of panic attack and Gabriel had to comfort her.

"I-I'm sorry Gab, but please just bear with me.." Vignette lay next to Gabriel, hugging her closely from behind. "I've always been a wimp with these sorts of things." The movie itself was just your typical slasher, nothing about it was particularly scary. But there had been far too much gore for Vignette, and the images of screaming victims being torn apart had burned into the demon girl's fragile mind.

"That's not especially demonic of you." Gabriel quipped. She let out a small sigh before continuing. "But I should know by now that you're not especially demonic.. So.. I'm.. I'm sorry. I guess."

It wasn't often that Gabriel would apologize for anything. So even if it wasn't that great an apology, Vignette couldn't help but be somewhat touched. "Thank you Gab." Vignette loosened her grip around Gabriel's waist slightly, feeling a little tiny bit more at ease. "Of course, you could stand to be more angelic yourself. But…" Vignette paused, likely pondering whether or not she should continue with what she was going to say. She let out a small breath, and buried herself into Gabriel's soft blonde hair. "But it's not like I dislike that about you." She spoke this with utmost sincerity, though she had whispered it, and had almost hoped Gab hadn't heard her. But of course, she did.

Gabriel felt her cheeks heat up and the rather unexpected compliment. "T-thanks.." She stuttered. What else was she supposed to say to that? She figured a 'thanks' would suffice. She had expected that to be the end of the conversation. Looking back on it, Gabriel was certainly glad it hadn't ended there. But at the time, the suddenness of the kinda heavy conversation had taken her off guard, and made the whole ordeal somewhat awkward.

"Am I a bother..?" Vignette mumbled, partially to herself. The thought had burdened the poor girl for quite some time. She was a little meddlesome and often insisted on helping people even when her help wasn't wanted. Whenever she got scared or hurt she required comforting. Once more, Vignette just about wished her friend hadn't heard her say that, but of course she did. So nervously the demon awaited a response. Probably something sarcastic or apathetic. Something like "Nah, it's whatever." Or perhaps she'd just be ignored. After all, Gabriel wasn't really one for serious or hefty conversations like this one was turning out to be. But no, instead Vignette was surprised as Gabriel turned around in bed, turning to face Vignette and looking her in the eyes. "Gab?" Vignette questioned. She opened her mouth to say something. Maybe something like "Haha, just kidding, I'm gonna go to bed now." But she was cut off by Gab as she placed her finger of Vignette's mouth, effectively shutting her up.

"Look, Vigne.." Gabriel started. As unused to these sorts of conversations as she was, she was still determined to say something. She wasn't particularly sure why, but for some reason she felt this weird burning desire to calm the demon girl laying next to her. Gabriel wanted to put Vignette's mind at ease. Was this an out of character move? No, not really. Gabriel wasn't one to get in touch with emotions too often, but even if she hated to admit it, she did care for her friends. Even then, Vignette was sort of special for some reason. A reason Gabriel absolutely didn't feel like exploring that night. All she wanted to do was calm the frazzled girl beside her. "I'm not sure why you of all people would ever wonder if you're a bother. Honestly, of everyone we talk to, you're just about objectively the least bothersome. Myself included. I'm…" Gabriel stopped to look at Vignette, the demon's eyes were filled with so many emotions. Emotions ranging from surprised, to touched. From confused, to impressed. Taking note of this, Gabriel continued. "I'm sorry I showed you the movie. I should've known you'd not like it."

At this, Vignette knew not what to say. Hell, she didn't know if she'd ever heard the supposed angel Gabriel say anything so sincere before, not to her or to anyone. All she could muster was a shaky "T-thank you." But hell, that should suffice. But now there was something else. When Gabriel had turned to face Vignette, she hadn't actually let go of the angel's waist. So now they lay very close together, staring into each other's eyes. All the while Vignette held Gabriel tightly by the waist. As soon as this sank into both girls, as if a switch had been flipped, they felt a wave of butterflies and flustering come over them. They both blushed a bright red, and felt their heart skip a beat or two.

Gabriel was the first to break the silence which had come over the two. "W-well I guess I'm going to sleep then. Night Vigne." Just as she was about to flip back over, the quiet voice of the girl next to her stopped her in her tracks.

"W-wait Gab.." Vignette muttered sheepishly. When Gabriel stopped and peered over at her, Vignette averted eye contact. "Could we um.." Vignette couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so embarrassed. But this was important. Somewhat. So she forced herself to continue. "Could we stay like that.. Y'know… just for tonight.." Vignette fidgeted around nervously, knowing that if Gabriel were to be weirded out by the question it'd make the rest of that night (and perhaps the rest of the next week or so) extremely awkward. Vignette held her breath, and waited for Gabriel to respond. No response was given. However, what the angel did, more than spoke for itself.

Gabriel turned back over to face Vignette, only this time brought her own arms out and wrapped them around the purple haired demon. She could feel her heart beating a thousand miles per hour as she did this, and she absolutely refused to speak as this was happening. After about ten seconds of getting situated, she managed to scoot herself closer to Vignette, and get her arms comfortably wrapped around her. Gabriel lay her head right underneath Vignette's and rested right up against her chest.

Vignette's heart raced just as fast as Gabriel's, a heartbeat Gabriel could definitely feel as she rested against the demon's chest. Vignette wondered if now would be a suitable time to say something, though did decide it certainly was not. If Gabriel's own silence was any indication. It was fine, the silence was nice.

Two girls lay side by side in bed. They cuddled quietly and comfortably. Both had at this point fallen into a peaceful sleep. Despite the frightfulness of the movie the two had watched only a few hours prior, Vignette lay completely relaxed, having what was surely one of the sweetest dreams she'd had in quite some time.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work ever, but it's cute and whatnot. Which is basically the goal I had in mind.   
> Also considering I wrote it at like... 2:00am, I consider it a win. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, till next time. <3


End file.
